A signal splitter, also known as a power splitter, for use in networks where CATV (cable television) transmission is combined with MoCA (Multimedia over Coax Alliance) transmission should have good return loss, low insertion loss and high isolation in the CATV frequency range (typically 5 MHz to 1000 MHz) to give excellent RF performance.
However for the MoCA frequency range (typically 1125 MHz to 1525 MHz), the signal splitter should ideally have a low isolation as well as a low insertion loss so as to reduce transmission loss and thus improve or, in some cases, enable MoCA transmission between output ports of a plurality of splitters within an in-home network.
Most homes have an in-home coaxial network installed to distribute TV signals to various locations. This network can also be used to distribute data or other signals to and from these locations.
With the increasing use of IP (Internet Protocol) and the internet, in-home networking is becoming very important and whilst there may be an access point in the home, it can be difficult to distribute data from this access point to and from various locations in the home. There are several technologies available to achieve this, for example PowerLine, MoCA, wireless, fibre optic, and CAT-5. These technologies all have their weaknesses.
The advantages of using the existing in-home coaxial networks are obvious: no new wires are needed and the coaxial cable is a medium with large bandwidth and very good screening. It is therefore a safe and fast medium and since it is already in place, it is also an economical solution.
However the signal dividers used in existing coaxial networks have a high isolation between output ports making two-way MoCA communication very difficult and in many cases even impossible.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a signal splitter and associated circuit means to combine suitable RF performance in the CATV frequency range with low isolation in the MoCA frequency range.